modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 6549
12 kwietnia 2013 21 lutego 2017 |reżyseria= Michael Stich Cynthia J. PoppSceny poza studiem |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden Tracey Ann Kelly |producenci=Bradley Bell Rhonda Friedman Edward Scott Ron Weaver Cynthia J. Popp Casey Kasprzyk Colleen Bell Mark Pinciotti |odcinki= 6548. « 6549. » 6550. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Streszczenie thumb|300px|Steffy i Liam planują swój ślub, z pomocą Taylor i EricaW salonie Forresterów, Taylor i Eric obserwują szczęśliwych Liama i Steffy, którzy tańczą w miejscu, gdzie wkrótce się pobiorą. Wkrótce, starsza para przyłącza się do tańca, po czym Steffy pyta ich, czy są pewni, że w tym miejscu odbędzie się ślub. Eric wspomina o tradycji, a ponieważ teraz jest to również dom Taylor, nie ma przeciwwskazań, aby młodzi mogli pobrać się właśnie tam. Rozpoczynają się przygotowania do ślubu, a Eric i Liam znikają. Taylor tymczasem wychodzi, by sprawdzić miejsce na przyjęcie weselne. W domku gościnnym, Hope zachęca Ricka do rozmowy z Caroline i uważa, że brat komplikuje sprawy bardziej, niż musi. Hope broni się, gdy Rick podaje ją za dobry przykład takiej postawy. Forrester oferuje siostrze możliwość ponownego odzyskania fanów. Hope postanawia zostać nad basenem, a Rick wychodzi, aby popracować nad kolekcją "Hope for the Future". thumb|300px|left|Taylor sugeruje Hope, by opuściła teren posiadłościTymczasem Taylor znajduje Hope w pensjonacie, po czym uprzedza ją o obecności w rezydencji Steffy i Liama i ostdzega Loganównę, że nie może korzystać z basenu. Hope jednak odmawia ucieczki i ukrywania się za każdym razem, gdy Steffy i Liam są w pobliżu. Taylor wyjaśnia, że para potrzebuje czasu, aby zaplanować swoją radosną uroczystość. Hope uważa z kolei, że Taylor powinna wiedzieć coś na temat utraty ukochanej osoby i współczuć jej tego. Hayes wypomina dziewczynie to, jak jej matka odebrała jej Ridge'a i nie chce, by Steffy podczas przygotowań do ślubu napotykała Hope w swoim pobliżu. Młoda Logan z kolei uważa, że Taylor powinna poradzić sobie z wszelkimi niepewnościami i poczuciem winy, jakie może odczuwać. Taylor przypomina dziewczynie o granicach, zaznaczając, że Steffy i Liam rozpoczynają wspólne życie. Wspomina, że Brooke nie respektowała tych granic w przypadku jej związku z Ridge'em. thumb|300px|Steffy i Liam planują swój ślub przed rezydencjąObie kobiety słyszą szczęśliwych Steffy i Liama się na zewnątrz, po czym Taylor prosi Hope, aby znalazła sposób na dalsze życie i zostawiła parę w spokoju. Hope podnosi ręcznik i patrzy, jak Steffy ćwiczy z Liamem ceremonię ślubną, po czym nie może opanować łez, gdy para zaczyna się całować. thumb|300px|left|Carter zaprasza Mayę na randkęCarter zjawia się w mieszkaniu Mai, gdzie oznajmia dziewczynie, że chciałby zaprosić ją na spotkanie. Oboje przyznają, że ich ostatnia randka nie należała do udanych. Carter prosi Mayę o kolejną szansę, nawet jeśli wciąż zależy jej na Ricku. Ona tymczasem odbiera telefon od Forrestera, który prosi ją o spotkanie. Po zakończonej rozmowie dziewczyny, Carter oferuje jej podwiezienie, by mogli się bliżej poznać. Gdy mężczyzna chce pocałować Mayę, ona odrzuca go. thumb|300px|Maya jest zaskoczona ofertą pracy RickaMaya przybywa samotnie do biura Ricka, który chce porozmawiać o kolekcji "Hope for the Future". Forrester jest pod wrażeniem tego, przez co przyjaciółka przeszła i widzi w niej "nadzieję na przyszłość". "Chcę, abyś stała się częścią tej firmy i pracowała tu jako modelka", wyznaje Rick. Szczęśliwa Maya nazywa przyjaciela niesamowitym, po czym całuje go. Przypisy Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Hope Logan 2 Kategoria:Eric Forrester Kategoria:Maya Avant Kategoria:Carter Walton Kategoria:Taylor Hayes Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5 Kategoria:Rick Forrester 2